Leçons de conduite
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les Golds se voient obligés de passer leur permis de conduire. La faute à qui ? Le rating est K pour le moment.
1. Prologue

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Il s'agit ici de petits OS qui ne seront pas liés les uns avec les autres. Si tel était le cas, je vous préviendrais.**

**Je ne sais pas non plus quel sera le rythme de parution, mais j'essayerai d'être assez régulière.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Les Golds en leçons de conduite. **

PROLOGUE

Saori avait encore eut une idée des plus saugrenue : elle voulait que ses chevaliers passent leur permis de conduire ! Pourquoi ? Bien en fait, elle avait prétexté que cela pourrait leur servir un jour, à eux qui se déplaçaient à la vitesse de la lumière !

Alors depuis quelques temps, les Golds se rendaient dans une auto-école pour apprendre à conduire.

Ils avançaient chacun à leur rythme et avaient tous des particularités dans leur caractère. Aussi, parfois - voire même souvent - leur monitrice se tirait les cheveux mais heureusement ne se laissait pas faire !

Voyons ensemble quelques moments de ses séances de conduite bien particulière…. à bord d'une mini !


	2. 1 Angelo et les créneaux

**1. Angelo et le créneau***

— Bon, Angelo aujourd'hui on va apprendre le créneau.

— Pfff ! Facile.

— On verra ! Allez, on sort du parking et on prend à gauche, dit Shiroitora.

Et voilà, l'élève et sa monitrice partirent à la recherche d'un endroit plutôt tranquille pour faire des créneaux. Angelo était fidèle à lui-même, il bougonnait. Lui apprendre la courtoisie s'avérait un exercice très difficile.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le parking de l'auto-école, la mini fut arrêtée dans une petite rue pas trop fréquentée afin d'expliquer tranquillement la manoeuvre. Shiroitora demanda au Cancer de lui laisser les pédales pour qu'elle puisse lui montrer.

— Bon ! On s'arrête à côté de la voiture de manière à la dépasser. Notre rétro au niveau de l'avant de cette voiture. Voilà comme ça.

Pendant que la monitrice expliquait, elle faisait la manoeuvre pour que le Gold puisse refaire la même chose. Elle stoppa le véhicule pour expliquer la phase suivante.

— Ensuite, on enclenche la marche arrière pour reculer la voiture jusqu'au moment où on sait qu'on peut la contourner (celle qui était à côté), puis on braque à fond et très vite à droite.

Shiro fit la démonstration de ce qu'elle venait de dire puis arrêta encore la voiture pour s'assurer qu'Angelo suivait bien.

— Ca va Angelo, tu as compris jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Ouais !

Devant l'air convaincu de son élève, la monitrice leva les yeux au ciel, puis continua son cours.

— Ensuite on recule roues braquées jusqu'à ce que la voiture de derrière se situe dans la partie gauche de la lunette arrière. Soit, pile derrière toi.

Une fois encore le véhicule s'immobilisa pour permettre à l'élève de comprendre le repère. Puis l'explication reprit.

— Quand tu en es là tu redresses tes roues pour reculer en ligne droite et lorsque la roue arrière gauche est rentrée dans la place du braque à fond à gauche pour que l'avant de ta voiture rentre dans la place. Quand on est droit, on redresse les roues pour s'arrêter roues droites.

Shiroitora mit le point mort et le frein à main, le créneau était terminé.

— C'est bon Angelo, tu as compris ou tu veux que je te remontre ?

— Non, c'est bon. J'suis pas débile non plus !

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et bien si tu es prêt, à toi ! la monitrice savait que cela ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il le pense et souriait intérieurement.

Angelo sortit la mini de la place de stationnement en prenant les précautions d'usages et s'arrêta à peu près au bon endroit. Il enquilla la marche arrière et commença la manoeuvre. Shiroitora le guida pour le premier créneau et cela se passa plutôt bien.

— Bien, maintenant tu le refais tout seul.

— Pfff, facile ! Angelo était peu bavard, sauf lorsqu'il voulait injurié un autre usager, surtout si celui si le gênait, là il ne manquait pas de vocabulaire !

Le Cancer plaça son véhicule afin de commencer sa manoeuvre. Il enclencha la marche arrière et commença à reculer et au bon moment, braqua le volant. C'est après que les choses se compliquèrent. Car trouvant la manoeuvre longue, à son gout, il omit volontairement les phases suivantes. Ce premier créneau se solda donc par un échec, la roue arrière droite ayant montée sur le trottoir.

— Dis-moi Angelo, où était ton erreur ? demanda Shiroitora à son élève qui montrait déjà de l'impatience.

— J'sais pas. De toute façon j'm'en fou ! répondit-il.

— Bon très bien, je vais te le dire. Tu n'as simplement pas pris les bons repères et comme à chaque leçon, tu te précipites ! Et bien, allez un autre.

Et le Cancer recommença encore et encore et encore. Et bien que la monitrice l'aidait chaque fois, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au bout de l'énième essai, Shiroitora l'autorisa à faire une pose « clope » car Angelo commençait furieusement à s'énerver.

— Et si tu prenais le temps de m'écouter quand je veux t'aider ?

— Pfff, ça m'gonfle.

— Allez courage, ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça !

— Ouais, si tu le dis ! fit Angelo sur un ton pas convaincu du tout.

Ils reprirent place à bord de la mini, et le Cancer ressortit encore une fois de cette satanée place.

— Combattre Hadès et ses Spectres m'avais semblé plus facile que de faire cette fichue manoeuvre. Elle a de la chance d'être la réincarnation d'Athéna cette greluche !

— Angelo, ce n'est pas très sympa de dire cela !

— M'en fou, c'est la vérité. Passer le permis ! Non mais sans déconner, on va plus vite en courant !

— Certes, mais cela pourrait vous servir ! essaya de temporiser la monitrice.

— Pffff !

Un tantinet lasse, Shiroitora changea de conversation. Il fallait de toute façon que son élève réussisse au moins un créneau.

— Tu me refais un créneau, Angelo.

Malheureusement, ce fut également un échec. La mini monta une fois encore sur le trottoir. Sans bouger la voiture, Angelo mit le point mort, serra le frein à main, déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière.

— Mais enfin, Angelo, que fais-tu ?

— Je vais garer cette fichue bagnole ! répondit-il un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Shiroitora se demanda si elle n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Saori, lui avait pourtant fait une liste de tous les caractères de ses Chevaliers. Et Angelo faisait parti des plus difficile à cerner et avant de se ranger du côté d'Athéna avait été très sadique ! Elle eut un frisson de peur, et pour cause, la mini se soulevait dans les airs.

— Angelo ! Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria t-elle.

— Je te l'ai dit, je gare la bagnole !

La mini s'éleva dans les airs, pivota puis chuta brusquement. A l'intérieur, la monitrice hurlait à tout poumon ( en même temps elle a peur du vide ! ). Lorsque la voiture toucha le sol, l'impact avait fait tellement de secousses que Shiroitora se cogna la tête sur le plafonnier, sur les portières et sur le tableau de bord. Lorsqu'Angelo revient à bort de la mini, la monitrice était sonnée.

— Bon voilà, elle est garée ! On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda t-il sadiquement alors que la monitrice tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

— Heu ! Rien, il est l'heure de rentrer. J'ai une leçon avec Aldébaran !

**FIN**

* Il existe plusieurs méthodes pour cette manoeuvre….


	3. 2 Aldébaran et les départs en côte

**2. Aldébaran et les départs en côte.**

Comme à son habitude Aldébaran était déjà arrivé à l'auto-école lorsque que Shiroitora et Angelo se garaient sur le parking, mais la monitrice avait fait en sorte de ne pas lui faire faire de créneau. Le Cancer quitta la voiture et le Taureau prit place. Aldébaran tenta, comme toujours, de rentrer dans la mini. Son gabarit imposant ne collait pas vraiment avec celui de la petite voiture école.

Il fit entrer une jambe puis s'assied, du moins essaya. Il fit glisser ensuite sa seconde jambe à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Heureusement, la monitrice pensait toujours à reculer le siège conducteur au maximum afin de lui faciliter l'accès et son installation. En montant, il faisait basculer la voiture de droite à gauche et inversement. Sa tête touchait le plafonnier et même si le siège était reculé à fond, Aldébaran avait les genoux à hauteur des dents. Dans la mini, le Gold ressemblait plus à un crapaud qu'on avait forcé à entrer dans une boîte d'allumette qu'à autre chose.

Quant à Shiro, elle se voyait littéralement plaquée contre la portière passager. Voire même : écrasée !

Une fois correctement installé, Aldébaran boucla sa ceinture et attendit les instructions de la monitrice.

— Comment vas-tu Aldébaran ? demanda t-elle comme à son habitude pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Très bien, merci et toi ? Pas trop dur ta leçon avec le crabe ?

— Heuuu ! Si tu veux bien, je préfère oublier cette partie de la journée.

— Ok, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il.

— Les départs en côte ! On y va, tu es prêt ?

— Oui, c'est parti.

Le Gold enclencha la marche arrière afin de quitter le stationnement mais la mini ne bougea pas. En fait, si elle bougeait où plutôt se cabrait. Aldébaran ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, en revanche la monitrice sut immédiatement. Le frein à main n'avait pas été enlevé !

— Aldébaran repasse au point mort de suite, s'il te plait.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il curieux.

— Le frein à main ! répondit-elle simplement. Il va falloir que tu sortes de la voiture pour que je le retire avant que tu ne remontes, ajouta t-elle en souriant.

— Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai.

En effet, il était impossible au Taureau de retirer le frein à main une fois installé dans la mini. Avec sa corpulence, il prenait beaucoup de place et en laissait même peu pour la monitrice. Du coup, c'est Shiroitora qui l'enlevait avant qu'il ne monte en voiture, sinon Aldébaran était assit dessus !

Enfin la petite voiture se mit en route à la recherche d'un endroit pour effectuer des départs en côte. Un lieu tranquille fut vite rejoint, et l'explication pouvait commencer.

— Bon, on va oublier les départs avec le frein à main ! dit la monitrice sur un ton un peu moqueur tout de même.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Te moques pas ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

— Alors, pour faire un départ sans frein à main : tu commences par mettre la première tout en tenant ton frein principal.

— Oki, le Taureau était attentif et reproduisait à l'identique ce qu'énonçait la monitrice.

— Ensuite, tu viens chercher le point de patinage et tu ne bouges plus ton pieds.

— C'est bon comme ça ? demanda t-il.

— Oui, niquel ! Maintenant tu peux lâcher le frein pour accélérer et ensuite on relâche doucement l'embrayage.

Aldébaran lâcha le frein pour accélérer et au moment d'embrayer[1] lentement, la voiture cala. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais le résultat fut toujours le même. Shiroitora prit les commandes pour montrer la technique à son élève. Elle fit tout, étape par étape sans omettre de réexpliquer tout au fur et à mesure afin que le Taureau puisse enfin le refaire.

Au moment où elle embraya, après avoir accélérer, la voiture cala ! Un peu décontenancée, elle recommença pour atteindre le même résultat. Que se passait-il ?

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Aldébaran. Je n'y arrive pas non plus !

— Peut-être que je suis trop lourd. Attends je vais sortir et réessaye, proposa alors le Taureau un peu gêné.

— Et bien, si tu veux mais je doute que cela soit en rapport avec toi !

Aldébaran sortit de la voiture et Shiroitora renouvela l'expérience. Et elle réussit ! C'était donc bien le poids de son élève qui posait un problème.

— Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

— Oui, mais c'est embêtant comment faire ?

Aldébaran eut une idée, mais ignorait comment la formuler. Alors, il ne dit rien et agit. Il agrippa la mini, avec la monitrice à l'intérieur, et la souleva dans les airs pour la poser sur son épaule large. Shiro, qui avait toujours peur du vide, devint livide et ressentit une étrange sensation qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle avait fermé les yeux au moment où elle avait sentit la voiture bouger vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Aldébaran, qui était gêné de voir la monitrice dans cet état, se tenait près de la voiture qui semblait être de nouveau posée au sol, mais plus au même endroit.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shiro complètement retournée par la situation.

— Et bien, comment dire ? J'ai porté la voiture et j'ai couru jusqu'ici ! C'est plat ! sourit-il nerveusement.

Shiroitora se pinça le haut du nez et soupira lourdement. Bon sang ! Pourquoi le Sanctuaire avait fait appel à ses services ? Les Golds étaient infernaux et cela ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN**

[1] juste pour info pour ceux qui ne savent pas : embrayer c'est lâcher l'embrayage et du coup débrayer c'est appuyer ! ;D


	4. 3 Aphrodite et les rétroviseurs

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui suivent ce recueil...**

**J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**3. Aphrodite et les rétroviseurs**

Lorsque Shiroitora arriva dans la mini, Aphrodite était déjà installé. Comme toujours il était excité comme une puce à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait conduire, peut-être plus en ce jour. Il était l'un des rares à attacher sa longue chevelure afin qu'elle ne le gêne pas.

— Tu as l'air en forme, Aphrodite.

— Oui, tu as remarqué ! sourit le Gold.

— Et bien, oui il y a un petit quelque chose de changé. Je me trompe ? demanda t-elle.

— Non, tu as raison. En fait…., il fut coupé par la monitrice.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit, tu sais, continua t-elle.

— Oui, je le sais mais je suis tellement heureux. C'est Minos, il s'est déclaré, déclara t-il enjoué. Nous nous voyons juste après la leçon.

— Je suis contente pour vous, vraiment. Si nous nous mettions au travail pour ne pas te retarder pour ton rendez-vous, reprit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

— Ok, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea t-il curieux.

— Les Rétros !

Shiroitora se lança alors dans l'énoncé de la leçon. Ce qu'on voyait ou non dans les rétroviseurs, quand les utiliser et comment. Cette explication fut suivi par celle des angles morts puis la monitrice sortit de la petite voiture afin de prouver ses dires. Elle fit en sorte de se rendre visible dans les rétros puis se plaça dans les angles morts de gauche et de droite. De cette manière, Aphrodite comprit parfaitement le cours.

— Alors, Aphrodite, tu as des questions ? demanda la monitrice.

— Je ne pense pas non mais tu as oublié un truc, sourit-il.

La monitrice se mit à réfléchir, mais il ne lui semblait ne rien n'avoir oublié, pour une fois.

— Non, je n'ai rien oublié ! conclut-elle.

— Et bien, les rétros servent aussi à se maquiller ! dit le Gold heureux de savoir une chose que se monitrice semblait totalement ignorer.

Complètement séchée, elle plaqua sa main droite sur son front et fit un mouvement de gauche à droite avec sa tête. Décidément les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient pire que les autres élèves !

— Heu ! Non, Aphrodite. Les rétros ne servent pas à ça ! et pour ne pas laisser le temps au Poissons de reprendre la parole, elle lui demanda d'allumer le moteur afin d'aller travailler sur la leçon.

Shiroitora donna une précision supplémentaire à son élève.

— Bon, je vais t'aider au début. Quand je dis « rétro, rétro, cligno *» tu fais de suite tu n'attends pas, ok ?

— Ok !

La mini se mit en mouvement. Les premières minutes furent difficiles pour le chevalier qui avait du mal à suivre les instructions de la monitrice.

— On prend la prochaine à droite : rétro, rétro, cligno. Voilà, c'est bien Aphrodite. Puis à gauche : rétro, rétro, cligno. A droite : rétro, rétro, cligno. Petit coup d'oeil derrière pour freiner et s'arrêter au stop …

Ce rythme dura un moment, le temps que l'élève s'habitue. Et au fur et à mesure, Shiro ne disait presque plus rien pour laisser Aphrodite se débrouiller. Il était assez appliqué et il faisait un truc qui fit rire la monitrice. Il se parlait à lui-même pour ne rien oublier.

— Très bien, Aphrodite. On prend à droite à la prochaine intersection.

— Alors ! Droite ! Rétro, rétro…. chuchota t-il en oubliant quelque chose.

— Et cligno ! ajouta Shiroitora.

— Ha oui ! C'est vrai, Aphrodite recommença depuis le début. Rétro, rétro, clicli !

— Clicli ? ! Ha ! Ha! Ha ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! dit-elle en riant à gorge déployée.

Aphrodite ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi sa monitrice riait de la sorte. Elle dut lui expliquer que c'est le mot « clicli » qui l'avait fait rire et se mit à rire à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent de leurs émotions et purent continuer le cours.

Arrêter à un feu rouge, Aphrodite fit une chose qui non seulement surprit Shiroitora mais aussi qui la mit à la limite de sa patience.

— Aphrodite ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? grogna t-elle.

— Bin, ça se voit !

— Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tes rétros ne servaient pas à cela ! commença à s'énerver la monitrice.

— Je te rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon Minos et qu'il sera là à m'attendre. Je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant lui ! Franchement….

Shiro plaqua une nouvelle fois sa main droite sur son visage, elle était totalement désemparée. Aphrodite était purement et simplement en train de se remettre du gloss sur les lèvres. Pour cela, il avait complètement déréglé son rétroviseur intérieur. Les usagers qui étaient derrière commençaient à fortement s'énerver. Des coups d'avertisseur sonore se faisaient entendre, mais le Gold ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, du moins pas temps que la mini était immobile.

— Eh, mais pourquoi tu prends les commandes ? s'offusqua le Poissons.

— Tu n'entendais rien ? Le feu était VERT ! s'énerva, cette fois, Shiro.

— Oups, fit simplement Aphrodite.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Allez reprends le volant et les pédales. Il est l'heure de rentrer !

Le retour se fit dans le silence, tant Shiro était en colère. Arrivée sur le parking, Minos était déjà là pour le plus grand bonheur du Poissons qui se dandinait comme une sardine dans la mini. Après avoir fait un court bilan de la séance, car Aphrodite n'écoutait plus rien, la monitrice sortit de la voiture en même temps que son élève.

— Bonjour Minos. Je te demanderais à l'avenir de ne plus prévoir de rendez-vous avec Aphrodite après ses leçons ! Je te vois bientôt. Salut.

Elle regagna le bureau de l'auto-école en les laissant sans un mot de plus. Minos et Aphrodite se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda le Spectre.

— Je ne sais pas, elle s'est énervée à partir du moment où je me suis servi du rétro pour me refaire une beauté pour toi, mon griffonet….

**FIN**

* « rétro, rétro, cligno » : c'est en fait rétro intérieur, rétro extérieur du côté où on va et cligno ;D


	5. 4 Mû et les trajectoires

**Merci à vous qui suivez ces petites aventures.**

**Désolée pour l'attente...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**4. Mû et les trajectoires**

En ce matin ensoleillé, Shiroitora arrivait à l'auto-école plutôt enjouée. Elle avait une leçon avec Mû, et si elle se référait à ce que lui avait dit Saori c'était l'un des Chevaliers les plus calmes du Sanctuaire. Et il faut bien l'avouer, les quelques heures passées avec lui, lui avait confirmé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le doux Chevalier du Bélier arriva pour son cours de conduite.

— Bonjour Shiro, dit-il.

— Ha, bonjour Mû. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien merci, et toi ?

— Et bien je dois dire que ça va, répondit-elle avec le sourire ( si si ça lui arrive ! ).

Tous deux prirent place dans la mini, sans encombre pour le coup ! La monitrice laissa le temps à son élève de s'installer avant de commencer la leçon.

— Très bien, Mû. C'est bon tu es bien installé ?

— Oui c'est bon.

— Alors aujourd'hui on va parler des trajectoires, car tu as un petit soucis pour bien rester dans ta voie de circulation.

— Tu as raison, c'est pénible mais je n'y arrive pas, ajouta tout rougissant le Gold.

— Ce n'est rien, tu es ici pour apprendre. Alors pour toujours rester à ta place tu dois regarder le plus loin possible et toujours à hauteur de l'horizon. Pour t'aider tu peux prendre des repères. Ces repères doivent se trouver au milieu de ta voie et tu dois mettre face à ces repères le milieu de ta voiture. Ainsi, tu serras toujours placer comme il faut.

— Oki, mais dans les virages, je fais comment ? Parce que c'est là que j'ai le plus de problèmes.

— Oui, tu as raison, Mû. Et bien dans les virages, tu dois regarder le plus loin possible également. Du moins là où tes yeux peuvent aller. Tu dois avoir un virage d'avance à chaque fois. Par exemple si nous sommes dans un virage tes yeux, eux, doivent déjà être dans le virage suivant et ainsi de suite. Tu comprends ? se soucia Shiro.

— Oui je crois. De toute façon, tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta le Chevalier.

— Oui bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre la monitrice.

La mini put enfin quitter son stationnement. Shiroitora prévit de travailler avec son élève sur une route sinueuse non loin de l'auto-école mais encore fallait-il y arriver. Le cours débuta dès que la petite voiture se faufila sur la chaussée.

— Mû, regarde plus loin et plus haut. Essayer de regarder le bout te ton capot que tu ne verras jamais, ça ne sert à rien !

— Oui mais si je regarde loin, j'ai l'impression de ne rien voir ! tenta de se justifier le Gold.

— Mais bien sûr ! Allez, écoute moi et fait moi confiance. Regarde plus loin, plus haut.

En même temps, Shiro lui donnait des repères pour qu'il sache vraiment où poser son regard. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure Mû se débrouillait seul et plutôt bien. La monitrice était fière de son élève et cela arrivait rarement avec les Chevaliers. Les choses se corsèrent dès qu'ils atteignirent une petite route sinueuse. Le Bélier avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à gérer la mini dans les virages et Shiro devait souvent intervenir sur le volant.

— Ecoutes, Mû. Si tu n'anticipes pas le virage suivant et si tu t'obstines à regarder devant au lieu de regarder où tu seras dans quelques secondes, tu n'y arriveras pas !

La monitrice reprit donc le guidage pour aider au mieux le Bélier, mais il ne regardait toujours pas où il allait. Dans un virage un peu plus serré que les autres, il se rapprocha un peu trop du trottoir ( si c'est vrai, même en montagne on en trouve !), Shiro sauta sur le volant pour remettre la mini sur la bonne trajectoire mais Mû retint le volant, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Elle tenta de prendre le volant à deux mains mais au même moment le Chevalier lâcha prise et la petite voiture fit une embarder. La roue avant droite heurta le trottoir ( non mais il n'y a pas idée de mettre ça au milieu de nul part! ), et un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

— Mû, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la monitrice après le choc.

— Oui, ça va. Je suis désolé, Shiroitora. J'ai cassé quelque chose ? demanda t-il penaud.

— Le pneu est crevé, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Le Gold rougit de honte et s'excusa encore une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Shiro ne décide de prendre les commandes afin de mettre la voiture en sécurité et ainsi pouvoir remplacer la roue. Voulant aider sa monitrice, Mû usa de son don de télékinesiste pour soulever la voiture dans les airs, avec eux dedans, et la reposa un peu plus loin là où Shiro voulait la déplacer. Elle était blême et ne disait plus rien. En fait, elle commençait à en avoir marre de se retrouver en lévitation...

— Ca ne va pas, s'inquiéta alors le Bélier.

— Non, ça ... ne va ... pas ! J'ai ... j'ai peur du vide, cria t-elle presque.

— Pardon, je l'ignorais.

Mû ne savait plus quoi faire. La monitrice avait un mal fou à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et le pneu était complètement à plat.

— _Encore une bonne journée en perspective_, pensa Shiroitora.

Les deux occupants de la mini sortirent enfin pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Heureusement, mis à part la roue il n'y avait pas de problème. Comme pour se faire pardonner et parce qu'il est un gentleman, Mû décida d'aider la monitrice à remplacer la roue... à sa manière, évidemment.

Shiro avait la tête dans le coffre de la mini à la recherche du matériel pour le remplacement de l'objet défectueux lorsque le Chevalier usa de nouveau de ses pouvoirs afin de mettre le véhicule à hauteur et ainsi pouvoir démonter et remonter facilement la roue abîmée et la nouvelle. Avec ses dons, il réussit facilement à déboulonner la jante avant droite de la mini puis appela la monitrice pour savoir où était la roue de secours.

— Shiro ? appela t-il, mais personne ne répondit. Shiro? retenta t-il.

— Je ... Je ... SUIS DANS LE COFFRE ! s'énerva pour de bon la-dite Shiro.

Il regarda vers le coffre et vit effectivement une paire de jambes gesticuler, le reste du corps se trouvant dedans.

— _Oups_, pensa le Gold. Attends, je te fais descendre.

Mais il omit de dire " à ma manière " ! Un cri strident retentit puis plus rien. Shiro, qui avait peur du vide, venait de tomber dans les pommes... Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave pour sa monitrice après l'avoir déposée délicatement sur le sol, Mû préféra continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Heureusement que peu de monde passait par là car voir une voiture, aussi petite soit-elle, flotter dans les airs n'était pas banal...

Une fois sa besogne terminée et voyant que Shiro n'avait pas refait surface, il décida de rentrer à l'auto-école. Il replaça la monitrice à sa place et reprit la sienne. Il prit le chemin du retour, oui mais ... par téléportation ! Et bien entendu, c'est là que décida de se réveiller Shiroitora, enfin pas longtemps car la téléportation, pour qui n'est pas habitué, n'est pas simple à gérer surtout après être tombée dans les vapes...

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la pauvre monitrice ouvrit finalement un oeil, maudissant en même temps Saori de l'avoir choisi pour former ses Chevaliers...

**FIN**


	6. 5 Les jumeaux et les démarrages arrêts 1

**5. Les jumeaux et les démarrages et les arrêts**

**première partie Saga !**

La surprise fût grande pour la pauvre monitrice lorsqu'elle arriva près de la petite voiture. En effet, elle vit que les jumeaux du Sanctuaire étaient présent, alors que seul Saga avait cours.

— Salut les garçons ! dit enjouée la monitrice.

— Salut Shiro, dirent dans un même son Saga et Kanon.

— Saga, tu es prêt on peut y aller ou tu fais un câlin à ton frère ? s'amusa Shiroitora.

— Bah en fait, vu que Kanon a une leçon juste après on s'est dit que tu accepterais qu'on vienne tous les deux tout de suite.

Shiro porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit. Dans le principe, cela ne posait aucun problème et de toute façon ils auraient à effectuer le même objectif de travail dans leur leçon.

— Ok pourquoi pas ! Mais vous vous tenez à carreau ! menaça t-elle, en même temps elle commençait à connaître les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

— On sait se tenir, tu sais ! intervint Kanon.

— Oui, bah figure toi, Kanon, que je commence à vous cerner. Et je suis en droit de me méfier. Ne perdons plus de temps, en voiture.

Mais la monitrice n'avait pas pensé à une chose capitale : les jumeaux étaient grands et la voiture minuscule….. Caser ces deux grands spécimen fut presque autant laborieux que de faire rentrer Aldébaran dans la voiture. Saga était installé derrière le volant et Kanon était plié en douze - au moins - sur la banquette arrière. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la mini se mit en route.

Saga ne s'occupait que du volant et du levier de vitesse. Les pédales étaient encore gérées par Shiroitora, pour le moment. La petite voiture roulait vers une route très peu fréquentée, ce qui permettait à la monitrice de pouvoir travailler tranquillement, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Arrivée à destination, la mini s'arrêta.

— On va donc travailler ici. C'est une impasse, et très peu de voitures passent par ici. Comme vous le voyez c'est également un grande ligne droite du coup on pourra facilement, plus tard, passer la cinquième.

Pour le moment, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles. Shiro commença donc la leçon.

— Kanon, écoutes toi aussi. Tu auras le même cours après.

— Ok, répondit simplement le cadet.

La monitrice se lança dans l'explication de l'embrayage avec un schéma, et leur précisa pourquoi il ne fallait pas lâcher l'embrayage brutalement, pourquoi il fallait accélérer un peu, ce que c'était le calage au démarrage et le calage lors de l'arrêt. Ensuite elle continua avec l'arrêt, en leur parlant du freinage dégressif.

— Avez-vous des questions ? interrogea t-elle.

— Heu, non pas pour le moment, répondit Saga.

— Moi non plus, fit à son tour Kanon.

— Très bien, je vous montre. D'abord on positionne ses pieds : pied gauche face à l'embrayage, talon au sol ; pied droit face au frein et on pivote son pied vers l'accélérateur sans jamais décoller le talon du sol.

Les garçon semblaient boire les paroles de la monitrice, pour une fois….. Elle leur montra comment s'y prendre en commentant et détaillant tous ces gestes.

— Vous avez des questions, les garçons ? s'inquiéta t-elle.

— Heu ! Non ! J'ai tout pigé, sourit Kanon.

— J'espère, répondit Saga beaucoup moins sûr que son jumeau.

Shiro se demandait comment des gaillards comme les Chevaliers pouvaient douter de leurs capacités à, ne serait-ce que, déplacer une voiture. La monitrice fit faire demi-tour à la petite voiture.

— Très bien Saga, c'est bon tu es prêt ? demanda Shiroitora.

— Oui, dit-il en soupirant largement.

— Alors, tu débrayes à fond et tu mets la première.

Pendant que Shiro lui dictait quoi faire, le Gold faisait les gestes tel un robot.

— Tu accélères un peu et tu fais en sorte que le bruit du moteur ne change pas. Ensuite, tu embrayes jusqu'au moment où la voiture avance et tu bloques ton pied. Tu la laisses faire.

Saga faisait de son mieux pour suivre les consignes de la monitrice, jusqu'au moment où Kanon intervint de façon très ….. comment dire ? …

— Bon alors tu la démarres cette fichue bagnole ? Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ? ricana le cadet.

— Kanon, laisse ton frère ! Ce n'est pas facile la première fois.

— Non mais franchement Shiro, avoue que ce n'est pas si dur que ça et que Saga prends trop de temps !

— KANON ! s'énerva l'aîné. Lâches-moi, tu veux ! Tu nous montreras tes talents après !

Shiro commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter la double leçon. Comment allait-elle pouvoir calmer les choses ?

— Saga, n'écoute pas ton frère et fais comme je te dis. Et toi, Kanon TAIS-TOI ! dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Le cadet soupira et s'avachit un peu plus, si tant est que cela était encore possible, dans les sièges de la mini. Saga, qui avait arrêté la phase de démarrage, se recentra et reprit sous le guidage de la monitrice.

— Très bien, Saga tu vois en prenant son temps ça marche.

Saga avait réussi du premier coup à faire avancer la voiture.

— Très bien et maintenant on va s'arrêter. Tu arrêtes d'accélérer, puis tu freines légèrement et quand la voiture vibre, tu débrayes à fond. Ok c'est bien ! Pour éviter l'à-coup, juste avant l'arrêt total on soulage le frein, expliqua Shiroitora.

— Oki, je recommence ? demanda le Gold.

— Oui, bien sûr !

Shiro aida encore une fois Saga pour qu'il comprenne bien le principe. Puis elle lui fit faire l'exercice seul. Kanon qui s'était calmé revint à la charge car son frère venait de caler.

— Mon pauvre Saga, t'es trop nul ! Hein Shiro ? persifla le cadet.

— Kanon, ce n'est pas sympa pour ton frère. On a tous nos difficultés, et toi aussi tu en auras !

— Pffff.

— Je suis désolé Shiro, je suis nul ! dit Saga. Mon frère a raison.

— Mais non ! Allons, recommences. C'est la répétition des choses qui feront que tu y arriveras, encouragea la monitrice.

— Merci Shiro !

Saga reprit les pédales et recommença mais il cala une fois encore.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'inquiéta t-il.

— T'es un boulet, voilà pourquoi ! se moqua Kanon.

La monitrice commençait à en avoir marre du comportement du cadet, mais que faire ? Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de ne pas s'occuper de lui.

— Tu ne tiens pas l'embrayage, tu le lâches d'un seul coup et tu n'accélères pas assez, expliqua Shiro.

— Ok, bien je retente, dit Saga.

De son côté, Kanon ne disait plus rien, sans doute parce que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Saga retenta de démarrer, à plusieurs reprise la mini, mais son frère le rendait nerveux et il n'y arrivait pas, du moins lorsque Shiroitora ne l'aidait pas. Le cadet en profitait pour se moquer de nouveau ouvertement de son aîné.

— T'es vraiment un lourdaud, pouffa Kanon.

Constatant que ni Saga ni Shiro ne répondaient, il s'ingénia à attirer leur attention. Un petit moment plus tard, il trouva enfin… Alors que son frère tentait une énième fois de démarrer la mini, Kanon se saisit du frein à main et tira franchement dessus au moment où, pour la première fois, la voiture se mit en route. L'élève conducteur et la monitrice se virent brutalement stoppés par la ceinture de sécurité. Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de leurs gorges.

— KANON ! hurla Shiro. Mais tu es fou ! On aurait pu se faire mal, tu sais !

Ledit Kanon riait à gorge déployé rien qu'à voir la mine de Shiro qui était à présent aussi pâle que le Seigneur des Enfers. Saga, quant à lui, mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Puis, il se tourna vers son cadet et lui attrapa les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Ce qui, bien entendu, fit cesser de rire l'agitateur. Une bagarre sans pareille débuta dans la petite mini, pour le plus grand désespoir de Shiroitora.

— ARRETEZ ! cria la monitrice, sans succès.

Les jumeaux du Sanctuaire n'entendaient plus rien, ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'autre. La voiture bougeait dans les sens, ballottant Shiro qui commençait à avoir mal au coeur. Elle ne trouva qu'un moyen pour les calmer : démarrer la mimi et mettre un grand coup de frein.

Elle réussit à mettre le moteur en marche et mit son plan en action. La voiture se mit en route, et comme elle le supposa les jumeaux terribles ne virent rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle appuya violemment sur le frein. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, jusqu'au moment où Kanon prit la parole.

— Mais enfin Shiro, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda t-il surpris.

— Vous vous battez comme des chiffonniers depuis dix minutes, et vous ne m'entendiez plus. J'ai fait en sorte de vous calmer.

— Hein ! Mais on ne se bat pas, on discute là, expliqua Saga.

Shiro se tint l'arrête du nez, et soupira plus que lourdement se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux Dieux de l'Olympe.

— Vous discutiez ? ! murmura la monitrice dépitée…..

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent et se mirent à rire….

A suivre…


End file.
